Terminators vs Robocops
by Soundwave1982
Summary: (preview) set after Dark Fate so will includes spoilers. when Sarah and Dani receive a text message from an unknown lead her and Dani to Detroit to witness OCP and Dr Serena Locke unveils her latest prototypes the Crime Prevention units 001 and 002 the robocops units when Dr Locke comes under attack from A Rev-9 Sarah and Dani must protect her from the Rev-9


**Terminators vs Robocops **

**12th Precinct **

**Old Detroit, Michigan **

**A white male in his late twenties wearing a pair of demin jeans, a pair of trainers, a black T-shirt, a black leather jacket he has short black and is about walks into the lobby of the police station to find a hecketic and pandome scene walking past wall of fallen officer and proceeds to the front desk and walks over to the desk to find a white woman in her early twenties she scruffy purple and black hair and a pair of glasses covering her brown eyes and was wearing a Detroit standard police officers uniform**

"**And You are.?" asked the girl pushing the glasses up on her and proceed to smack the side of the computer and it proceed crash "how am i suppose type up reports godamn fucking piece of stupid piece OCP crap. You better be from we been call OCP for every god damn for the last six fucking months it huge IT department to fix there state of art computer equipment they say we must fucking have but didn't have it." **

"**No I'm not from OCP IT department i'm Sergeant James Murphy I am transferring in from the 10th." said the man and hands her some papers and the female officer proceed to read it through **

"**Names Officer Gemma 'Gadget' Parks so welcome to 12th preicient So who the fuck did you royal fucking piss off to be kick out of glorius gold standard to be dumped in this crap hole Murphy." asked the girl as she tied her up into precentable style .**

"**Oh Busted the mayor son for his two hundred and twenty seven DUI in six months unfortnunty i knocked out three of his teeth and broke the man's arm after he tried to assault me and my partner with his vehicle tire iron so seeing as he couldn't fire me so his father so he decided he would put my transfer into full force and his drinking buddy Captain Hendrick so here I am." James said.**

"**Well if follow me I take you to meet Captain Parks he would like to meet one of his new officers to precinct see we are OCP dumping grounds for officer who don't kiss their corporate ass." Gadget said.**

**Officer Parks and Sgt James Murphy then proceed to walk through the police station passing number of the officer talking among themselves concern possibility of striking and venom directed at the OCP taking over the running of the police force from the city of Detroit. **

"**If Don't mind me asking Gemma about what are they talking about striking for." James asked.**

"**It's Gadget they getting fed up off how OCP keeps screwing us all out of money worse than Inland Revenue Service they take ten to twenty percent fund our company pension system and OCP life and medical insurance coverage and seeing that the 15th precinct has the high mortality rate in the US and takes ages to get a medivac approved by OCP if you ever need one prey to whatever god you like chance are your in better hands then waiting to have OCP approve the ambulance if you have anything but a ." Gadget said.**

"**Tell me about it my wife has the OCP Medical Insurance policy and crap you have to go through to get them authorise you claim it to them Two months to pay out for her broken leg and then it was a fraction of what the policy was really worth coming up some bull shit loophole that inform she had failed to inform them that she dislocated kneecap and broke when she was sixteen year when she played soccer with friends lost a few thousand fighting the OCP trying to void the claim." James said.**

"**Tell me about it, OCP where running the family services department when I was in those dumps before being adopted by Stan they would cut corners if it meant it could save money when hiring people to run city owned orphanages or person or scumbags can exchange money with OCP corporate goon to overlook criminal background checks if they are slimme enough that is like the latest goon they hired Serena Locke a former Cyberdyne System employee copied and stole a number of Cyberdyne systems patients and proceed to sell them to OCP Dick Jones." Gadget said.**

"**And Cyberdyne could sue OCP because after the terrorist attack in 1997 they lost any claims to the prototypes as they can't prove they had any direct ownership hence why she is making the big moves up OCP." James said **

**The pair were soon standing outside Stan Parks office and Gadget proceed to knock on the door **

"**Bingo my fathers in here and will assign you your new partner so please if you don't I need to get back to the front and swear at the computer some more to get it working as it should be." said Gadget. **

"**Coming in." said a male voice from inside the office and James Murphy enters the office to find a middle-aged black man slightly overweight who he has short black hair going grey some areas and is wearing a police officer uniform which captain bar on his uniform and looked at James Murphy **

"**So your Alex Murphys kid welcome to the 10th so your the man that injured the mayor jackass of a son ." asked the Police Captain as he holds his hand which James proceed to shake **

"**Yeah that me Captain Parks." James said.**


End file.
